Gorax
Game Information The Gorax is a huge bipedal primate that makes its home on the northeastern plateau of Endor. Characters who kill a Gorax will receive a Badge in their bio. To find a Gorax go to one of the following waypoints: /way endor 4900 4526; /way endor 5223 4409; /way endor 5202 3985; To understand how this works, you need to know a little about how the spawns are decided in that area. There are three different types of spawn in the area, Non-Elite, Elite and Boss. The Non-Elite spawn is usually made of Ewok like and Marauders, the Elite spawn is made of Black Suns so a very good place to loot Jetpack Bases and the Boss spawn is always a Gorax. The best way to camp that spawn is to activate two of the waypoints and run between them killing everything that moves. Once you kill the Non-Elite spawn, a few Elites will spawn there a minute or two later, kill them and then again after a minute or two, a Boss will spawn, always the Gorax. Star Wars Lore Humanoid in body plan, adult Goraxes were usually over six meters tall. Some specimens were recorded that were up to 30 meters in height. Their bodies were covered in thick, matted fur, which was black, brown, or sometimes gray in color. Their hairless faces were dominated by potruding lower jaws and heavy brows. Though they were omnivorous, their pointed teeth were well adapted to eating meat. They had enormous, pointed ears that were highly sensitive to noises made by small animals. Though their hearing was strong, their eyesight was weak. Bright light pained them, making them nocturnal hunters. Powerful but primitive, Goraxes had only recently developed sentience, and their technology was crude even in comparison to the Ewoks. They were limited to simple items such as clubs, stone axes, animal-skin clothing, and the like. They communicated by making grumbling noises. Goraxes were solitary creatures, but they did domesticate boar-wolves (usually by killing a mother boar-wolf and stealing a newborn pup). They also made raids on Ewok villages, where they smashed through walls to capture Ewoks. Goraxes took Ewoks both for food and to be kept in a hanging cage in a Gorax lair as pets. Luckily for the Ewoks, Goraxes were not a common species. One particular Gorax dwelled on high crags beyond the Desert of Salma, which was far from the Endor forests. His home was a rearing spider-infested cavern built beneath a mountain fortress. It is unclear who built the fortress, if it was not built by the Gorax himself. This Gorax kidnapped two Humans who had crash-landed on Endor, Catarine and Jeremitt Towani. Their children, Mace and Cindel, rescued them with the help of a group of Ewoks from Bright Tree Village (including Deej Warrick and his sons Wicket, Willy, and Weechee Warrick). During the rescue mission, the Towani children and the Ewok warriors killed the giant by making him fall into one of the many chasms in his fortress. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Endor creatures